videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Strife/Assist Trophy Characters
This page details all Assist Trophy characters from Super Smash Bros. Strife. Andross Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Ashley Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Baby Mario Bros. Baby Mario (Japanese: ベビィマリオ Bebyi Mario) and Baby Luigi (Japanese: ベビィルイージ Bebyi Ruīji), collectively known as the Baby Mario Bros. (Japanese: ベビーマリオブラザーズ Bebyi Mario Burazāzu), are a singular Assist Trophy character representing the Yoshi series. The Baby Mario Bros., when spawned from an Assist Trophy, run back and forth across whatever platform they appeared on. Coming in contact with them deals damage, but one can defeat them by using projectiles; trapping them in bubbles that carry them off screen as they cry excessively. Description Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are the infant variations of Mario and Luigi, the major protagonists of the Super Mario series. Together, they appear as major characters throughout the Yoshi's Island video games. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Baby Mario rode atop the Yoshis that aided him in trying to rescue Baby Luigi from Baby Bowser and Kamek. The Baby Mario Bros. have repeatedly appeared in games alongside their adult counterparts, most commonly in the Mario Kart titles. In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the two sets of Mario Bros. come together to defeat the Shroob invaders when the elder Mario Bros. travel back in time. Collectibles Trophy Sticker Bald Bull Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Barbara Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Beat Daisukenojo Bito (Japanese: 尾藤 大輔之丞 Bitō Daisukenojō), more commonly known as Beat (Japanese: ビイト Bīto), is an Assist Trophy character representing the The World Ends With You series. He is included in the Super Smash Bros. × Square Enix DLC package. Beat attacks fighters using his Pin, Respect. With Respect, he can deal damage using his skateboard, and can call upon the Noise version of Rhyme to deal minor damage to further away fighters. While this deals massive damage and knockback to fighters hit by it, he can be defeated quite easily, just as in The World Ends With You. Description Beat was one of the Players that took part in the final Reapers' Games. As a Player, he was given a chance to be resurrected after death, as he and his sister were killed by a speeding car. In his first Reapers' Game, he was partnered with his sister, Raimu Bito, whom suffered amnesia and did not actually remember Beat in any regard. After the first Reapers' Game in which he participated in, he became a Reaper in order to find a way to resurrect his sister, who was transformed into Noise after the previous game. Finally, in the third Reapers' Game, he gave up being a Reaper in order to aid Neku Sakuraba. Collectibles Trophy Beat :Hotheaded and street-smart are two ways you can describe Beat. Or at least, two ways you can describe the way he presents himself. Despite looking like a delinquent, he has a big heart and cares deeply for his sister and his friends. He fights with Neku on the third week of his experience in the UG. With a skateboard as his weapon, he's pretty fast and can deal lots of damage to enemies. ::DS The World Ends With You Sticker Broom Hatter Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Bulborb Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Captain Rainbow Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Chain Chomp Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Chrom Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Color TV-Game 15 Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Cranky Kong Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Dark Samus Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Devil Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Dillon Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Dr. Kawashima Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Dr. Wright Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Elec Man Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Elincia Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Elma Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Excitebike Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Flying Man Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Freya Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Galacta Knight Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Ghirahim Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Ghosts Blinky (Japanese: 赤ベイ Akabei), Pinky (Japanese: ピンキー Pinky), Inky (Japanese: 青助 Aosuke), and Clyde (Japanese: 愚図た Guzuta) - collectively known as the Ghosts - are a singular Assist Trophy character representing the Pac-Man series. Respectively, they are red, pink, blue, and orange. The four ghosts will, when spawned, travel around the screen using algorithms identical to their scripts in the original Pac-Man game: Blinky will take the shortest route possible to the nearest fighter, Pinky tries to flank the nearest fighter, Inky moves randomly trying to avoid the fighters, while Clyde just moves around completely randomly. Each deal little damage on touch, though can not be blocked by shields. Description Collectibles Trophies Ghosts :Pinky, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde. These four ghosts have been haunting Pac-Man for many years, following him through the labyrinths that he travels through. It may look like they like to fly around randomly, but they're actually very strategic in their movements. For instance: Blinky takes the shortest route to Pac-Man, Pinky tries to flank Pac-Man, the cowardly Inky tries to flee from Pac-Man, and Clyde.... well, Clyde's movements are completely random. ::Arcade PAC-MAN Blinky :Blinky is the Shadow of the four major ghosts. How? No idea. That's what the original PAC-MAN game nicknamed him. Blinky's said to be the leader of the four ghosts, and he has quite a.... fiery temper. That's no joke, either! In Pac-Man World 2, Blinky fought Pac-Man using a mech that fired.... uhh, fireballs. ::Arcade PAC-MAN Pinky :Pinky stands out among the four major ghosts in that she is the only female. Surprisingly, she's actually one of the more threatening ghosts, as she tries to flank Pac-Man in the original arcade game. This has earned her the nickname of "Speedy", and seems to be the polar opposite of Blinky. ::Arcade PAC-MAN Inky :There's no denying it: Inky's a coward. In the original PAC-MAN game, he did all he could to get away from Pac-Man. His original nickname was "Bashful", and it's not hard to see why. Since the original game, Inky's personality has been fleshed out more, in that he's now the goofiest and most-fickle out of his three comrades. ::Arcade PAC-MAN Clyde :Blinky, Inky, and Pinky. Was it too hard to come up with a fourth name following the conventions set up by the other ghosts? He obviously tries to stand out of the crowd as much as possible, going as far as to just wander around aimlessly in the original Pac-Man arcade game. Sure, the was given the nickname of "Pokey", but we all just called him "The Other One". ::Arcade PAC-MAN Stickers Gray Fox Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Hammer Bro. Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Heihachi Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Helirin Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Jeanne Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Jeff Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Jill Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Kamek Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Kat & Ana Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Ken Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker King Hippo Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Knuckle Joe Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Krystal Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Lakitu & Spinies Lakitu (Japanese: ジュゲム Jugemu) and the Spinies (sing. Spiny; Japanese: トゲゾー Togezō) he throws (collectively known as Lakitu & Spinies) are Assist Trophy characters representing the Super Mario series. They previously appeared in both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 4. Description Both Lakitu and the Spiny are recurring enemies throughout both the Super Mario series and it's Yoshi spin-off. Lakitu is a rare enemy that will fly across the top of the screen in a small cloud. The Lakitu will follow Mario (or any other player character) along the stage, continually tossing Spiny Eggs. Spinies are spawned from a Lakitu's Spiny Eggs when they hit the ground. In many games, Spinies can not be defeated through normal means, due to their spiked shells preventing players to jump on them, instead requiring a Fire Flower or Star. In Super Smash Bros. Strife, as with their previous appearances as Assist Trophy characters, both the Lakitu and the Spinies it throws appear in an 8-bit style, using their sprites from Super Mario Bros.. Collectibles Trophies Lakitu & Spinies :These annoying little Koopas love to just fly right above Mario, pelting Spinies down into his path. In Super Smash Bros. Strife, they'll just annoy everyone in the battle by doing the same thing. Sure, they may not look like the strongest of enemies, especially when their flat little sprites like this, but they can make even the most experienced of players worry, so watch out! ::NES Super Mario Bros. ::U Super Mario Maker Lakitu :Lakitu look smart, but behind those bespectacled eyes hides a strange evil. They ride atop a smiling cloud, but this makes their evil all the more apparent. You'd never expect these guys to toss Spinies at you, but that's precisely what they do in most games. In others, like Super Mario 64, they'll just follow you around, acting as a cameraman for the masses of Mario's fans. ::NES Super Mario Bros. ::64 Super Mario 64 Sticker Levias Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Lightning Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Lyn Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Mach Rider Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Magnus Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Metroid Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Midna Midna (Japanese: ミドナ Midona) is an Assist Trophy character representing the The Legend of Zelda series. She previously appeared in Super Smash Bros. 4. As an Assist Trophy character, Midna aids the one that spawned her by attacking the other fighters with her hair. Her attacks include grabbing and throwing opponents, or swiping with a dark energy. Both of these attacks were not previously seen in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and are primarily of original creation. Description Midna was the heir to the throne of the Twilight Realm, a realm that exists parallel to Hyrule. Originally taking on a more humanoid appearance, she was overthrown and cursed by Zant, whom used the power lent to him by Ganondorf to do so. After being cursed, she flees to Hyrule, which has since become Zant's target for invasion. In Hyrule, she meets Link, initially in a wolf form. Believing him to be the divine beast spoken of in Twili lore, she freed him from his prison in Hyrule Castle Town's sewers, and the two worked together to first meet Zelda and later to save Hyrule and usurp Zant from his stolen throne. Collectibles Trophies Midna :It is said that a world of light can not exist without a darkened half, and in Twilight Princess this is just the case. This masked little being finds the transformed Link in the sewers of Castle Town, and tries to get him to do her bidding. She may seem like she's a bossy little imp, but she can actually be quite caring when she wants to be.... Whenever that is. ::GCN The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ::U Hyrule Warriors Midna Form :How could such a bossy woman be a small imp one second, and a tall Twili woman the next? Well, apparently it was the work of a curse. Midna's good at keeping secrets; who could have guessed that she was in fact the "Twilight Princess" from the game's title? Indeed, she is the ruler of the Twilight Realm, so is it her fault that the Twilight invaded Hyrule? Of course not. Otherwise she wouldn't have freed the one holding the Triforce of Courage. ::GCN The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ::U Hyrule Warriors Wolf Link :Could this be the "divine beast" spoken of in Twili legend? Quite possibly. After all, this is the one who holds the Triforce of Courage in his left hand. Yes, this is Link, he's just taken a different form after coming in contact with the Twilight that has engulfed Hyrule. Midna likes to ride on his back, guiding (er, bossing) him around. ::GCN The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Stickers Mona Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Monita Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Mother Brain Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Mr. Resetti Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Nabbit Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Nightmare Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Nintendog Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Pauline Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Phosphora Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Polar Bear Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Poppy Bros. Jr. Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Rambi Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Ray MK. III Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Riki Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Sablé Prince Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Saki Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Samurai Goroh Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Shadow Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Skull Kid Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Souflee Souflee (Japanese: ケーク Keeku) is an Assist Trophy character representing the Kid Icarus series. Similar to Goldeen, the Souflee acts as the "dud" assist. It will fly around the stage, and not deal damage, but can be knocked around when attacked. Description Souflee is a recurring enemy from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Unlike the other enemies present throughout the game, it is not affiliated with any of the four major armies: Palutena's Army, the Underworld Army, Forces of Nature, and the Aurum Army. Also unlike many other enemies, the Souflee does not actually want to harm Pit, and it drops a large number of hearts and bonuses upon defeat. Collectibles Trophy Souflee :Don't be deceived by this cute little cake, as it's actually an enemy known as the Souflee! Pit could defeat these enemies in Kid Icarus: Uprising to gain bonuses, but in Strife, they're pretty useless. Don't bother trying to eat them either, they're not edible. Especially since that "cherry" is actually its eye, and the face printed on both the Souflee's front and back are just marks designed to trick unsuspecting warriors. ::3DS Kid Icarus: Uprising Sticker Spike Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Starman Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Sticks Sticks the Badger (Japanese: スティックス ザ バジャー Sticks the Badger) is an Assist Trophy character representing the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is included within the Super Smash Bros. × SEGA DLC package. Sticks aids the one that spawned her by attacking players with her boomerang. Description Sticks the Badger was one of the original characters created for the Sonic Boom series of games, but has since become a recurring protagonist throughout its spin-offs, with appearances in the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comics and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series. Sticks grew up in the jungles of Bygone Island, with no social interaction. While wild, she has keen survival instincts from her life of living alone. When Dr. Eggman attacked the island, she teamed up with Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy in order to protect the villages on the island, and take down Dr. Eggman. In the Sonic Boom Archie comic series and the Worlds Unite Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man crossover series following it, Sticks actively tries to create her own team of warriors to defeat whatever threats they may face. Originally, this team consisted of a prominent television icon from Bygone Island named Comedy Chimp, and the librarian for one of Bygone Island's libraries Fastidious Beaver. After Sigma attacks and characters from many different Sega and Capcom series need to team up to defeat him, she travels to the Street Fighter universe to recruit Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun-Li, and Guile, as Chimp and Beaver proved to be too cowardly. Collectibles Trophy Sticker Terra Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Tingle Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Tricky Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Vic Viper Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Wonder Red Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Zael Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Category:Subpages